This invention relates to linens for use in emergency transport in connection with medical and hospital usage. More particularly, the invention is concerned with linens or sheets for use on a stretcher or a hospital gurney.
The invention is also concerned with an individual linen temporary transporter to be used with a stretcher or other mechanism to transport an individual from or to a stretcher or a hospital gurney and prevent the mattress from being soiled.
The invention is also usable in hospitals and elsewhere to move an individual such as a patient from a hospital gurney or EMS stretcher to a hospital bed.